The race for the kiss
by Dgm-yoai-lover
Summary: Allen and Lavi make a deal; If Allen beats Lavi in a race, he'll stop calling him Beansprout. If Lavi wins..... He gets a free kiss. AllenxLavi Laven
1. Chapter 1

**A writers block fic, will probably only be a few chapters.**

**I don't own this show.**

**--**

'Hey Beansprout-Allen-Chan,' Lavi teased as he sat down next to Allen at the breakfast table. A vein throbbed in Allen's temple, and he stopped in mid-bite.

'Lavi, stop calling me that!'

'Awwww...' Lavi went doe-eyed, 'But it's so cute! _Beansprout...'_

A dangerous aura surrounded Allen. He stood up, grabbed Lavi by the collar, and dragged him away from the table and out of the cafeteria, despite his protests and complaints of being choked. Once out in the hall, Allen turned to him, hands on his hips.

'Alright,' The boy sighed, 'what do you want?'

'I was about to ask you the same thing,' Lavi grinned, 'what do you mean by "What do I want"?

'What do you want from me that you would take in exchange for never calling me that nickname again! It was bad enough when Kanda started calling me that but with YOU calling me that... Just,' Allen breathed in deeply, 'Tell me what you want so you'll stop calling me Beansprout.'

'Hmmm...' Lavi smiled thoughtfully and stroked an imaginary beard, 'I'm sorry Beansprout but I don't think there's anything on earth better then calling you Beansprout.'

'FINE!' Allen burst into flames and wagged his finger in Lavi's face, 'THEN I CHALLENGE YOU TO A COMPETITION! WINNER GET'S WHAT HE WANTS!'

Lavi opened his mouth to decline, but then shut it again, suddenly seeing an interesting light bulb above his head. He nodded, hiding the cheeky glint in his eye.

'Ok, Allen that seems fair, what's the competition?'

'A race!' Allen announced, 'Whoever gets to the big boulder on the other side of the town wins. And no Innocence, cos even with crowned clown your hammer is faster then I am.'

'Ok...' Lavi nodded, 'But... I think the winner should get more then just the right to the nickname. The other side of town is a long way by foot; he should also get a prize of his choice along with the nickname. Don't you agree?'

'Um, I guess...' Allen shrugged.

'Good. If you win, what do you want?'

'Uhhhh... You have to be my servant for a week and do whatever I tell you.'

'Ok...' Lavi nodded, 'And If I win, I want... A kiss.'

Allen stared in shock.

'I'm sorry, what?'

'I want you-' Lavi poked Allen in the chest, smiling, 'To give me-' He pointed to himself, 'A kiss.'

'B-but why...? I thought you were...?'

'Straight?' Lavi provided, 'A guy can swing both ways.'

'B-BUT THAT'S SO PERVERTED! I'm not giving you a kiss!'

'You said whatever I wanted! Come on Allen. One kiss, on the lips. No tongues or groping or cameras or people watching, just a quick peck and that's it. Just be glad I'm not making you do something weirder like dress up as a cat boy. Please? I really like you...'

Lavi looked at him wit sincerity in an almost begging way. Allen's cheeks flushed. He took a deep breath.

'O-Ok, but only if you win! I'm not going to make it easy on you just because you confess to me.'

'Great,' Lavi grinned, 'READYSETGO!'

Suddenly the redhead ran down the hall towards where the lift down to the top of the town was. Caught off guard, Allen cried out and chased after him. By the time he got to the lift however Lavi had already gotten into it and the doors had closed. Growling, Allen pressed the button repetitively, not wanting to lose. He had no idea Lavi liked him enough that he wanted to kiss him, and the thought made him blush, but he didn't want to kiss him back! He liked Lavi a lot, but more as an older brother/best friend type figure.

Finally, the lift doors opened again and hastily got in.

--

Lavi jumped out of the lift and ran full pelt down the road towards the town, passing several confused finders as he went. He could hear the lift go back up with a grind of gears and increased his speed. He'd liked Allen ever since he'd first saw him. He'd just been so cute! And he was so nice and kind too!

He wasn't going to miss out on a chance to kiss him, no way-

'CLOWN BELT!'

'WAAAH!' Lavi cried out in surprise as he felt something wrap around his leg and trip him. He got a face full of dirt and looked up to see Allen zoom past him, crowned clown activated.

'Hey!' Lavi shouted as he got up, 'I thought you said no Innocence!'

'YOU CHEATED BY GETTING A HEADSTART!' Allen called back as he ran, a sly grin on his face, 'SO I'M BREAKING THE RULES!'

Lavi chuckled, seeing a chance. He pulled his hammer from the holster. He wasn't going to use it to fly; Allen could easily pull him down with the clown belt, since that was a big weakness. No, Allen had tripped him so he was going to trip right back.

'OOZUCHI KOYZUCHI!' Lavi cried as he ran, 'SHIN!'

The pole extended quickly up to where Allen was and Lavi aimed it for his feet. Allen saw it however and jumped so that it only tapped his ankle. Lavi narrowed his eye and extended it past Allen, implanted the head into a hole in the ground up ahead and unextended it. He flew along the ground, and as he passed Allen he hooked the hollow of his ankle and boot into the back of the boy's knee and Allen cried out as he was flipped on his back, landing with a thump. Lavi landed, wiggled the hammer head from the fox hole and ran towards the forest the blocked the town from view. Allen collected himself, jumped up and used clown belt to zoom to the trees.

'SWORD OF EXORCISM!'

While still in the air, he grasped his left wrist, and pulled his arm out from his shoulder, the arm becoming a large sword as it did. He swung it at the trees, clown belt swinging him up ahead, and as he passed over a shocked looking Lavi he called out an apology as a cut-away branch hit him on the head.

Confident he'd left the redhead behind; he replaced the sword as his arm, landed on the forest path and continued on to the town, which was becoming visible through the trees.

--

Lavi swung his hammer at the falling branches, shattering them to bits. He chuckled and rubbed the spot on his head where he'd been hit by a stray one, then sprinted to keep Allen in sight. Allen wouldn't normally use methods like that; he must have become dark while they were running.

'Heh,' Lavi thought fondly, 'You really don't wanna get kissed...'

Just as Lavi was catching up, they burst from the trees and a few strides later, they entered the cobbled street of the town. They were going slower now, as they were tired. They both deactivated their Innocence so civilians wouldn't see.

'G-GIVE IT UP LAVI!' Allen panted as he sensed Lavi coming up behind him, 'Y-YOU MIGHT HAVE LONGER LEGS BUT I'M FITTER THEN YOU ARE!'

'Y-YOU'D TH-THINK THAT !' Lavi puffed as he came up next to the boy, 'BUT I-I'VE BEEN EATING HEALTHIER LATLY!'

Suddenly, the two came to a corner. Allen skidded to a halt, but Lavi, taking a chance, kept running. To Allen's amazement, Lavi leapt forward, planted his hands and feet on the wall, then bounded off again in the correct direction of the corner and continued running, hardly breaking his pace.

'WOAH!' Allen thought as he followed around the bend, now lagging behind, 'Since when could Lavi do something like that?'

Lavi was a man of many surprises, Allen decided. Just when you thought you had gotten to know him, he would come out with something else... Like a love confession.

Allen blushed and mentally shook himself. Why was he thinking about that? He had a race to win!

--

**Ok, that was retarded. Sorry, but I felt like putting some physical activity in, since my dad is watching the Olympics behind me I go Inspired. On a side note... GO AUSTRALIA!**

**Hehe... **

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own d.gray-man. I just happen to like writing stories about hot guys in uniform. But then don't we all?**

**--**

Lavi bounded off the wall and jumped in the right direction, barely a break in his stride. He could hear Allen trying to catch up again behind him. People stared at them strangely as they ran past, and several women cried out in annoyance when their passing turbulence caused their hats to fly off.

'OH NO!' A girlish voice cried, 'MY SKIRT FLEW UP!'

Immediately Lavi skidded to a halt and looked around for the girl in case she needed "assistance." Instead, Allen sprinted past him, grinning.

'You such a pervert Lavi!' Allen called, using a girly voice that sounded realistic due the fact his real voice hadn't broken yet.

Lavi yelled and resumed his fast gate, angry he had been caught out by such a fiendish trick.

--

Allen ran through the cobbled street in black mode, an evil grin on his face. For once his girlish voice had come in handy. Lavi was so predictable.

They came to the centre of the town suddenly, and there was some kind of market going on. Throwing caution to the wind, Allen activated his crowned clown and used the belt to topple boxes, cartons and other things lining the street into the path of the oncoming rabbit. Ignoring the complaints and angry yells of the townsfolk he deactivated and ran on, stealing a glance behind him as he turned a corner. Lavi was jumping over the items like a startled gazelle, but it had slowed him down slightly. Smirking slightly, Allen turned back to see where he was going and-

_**THWACK!**_

He ran headlong into a wall. He stumbled back, dizzy and seeing stars, and fell on his backside.

'Watch where you're going next time, Beansprout!' He heard Lavi's voice taunt him 'I can hardly kiss you if you have no face!'

Allen flushed and blinked, trying to get his bearings. He shakily got to his feet and rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. He suddenly felt hands on his shoulders.

'You ok Allen?' Lavi sounded concerned. Allen opened his eyes and stared up at him. His face was close.

'I-I'm fine!' Allen's blush deepened and he pushed away the older boy. Lavi chuckled and ran down the street. Allen took a deep breath and followed. The rest of their flight through the town was uninterrupted, with Allen taking the lead once they exploded from the buildings and onto the bottom of 

a grassy hill. As they panted their way up, the boulder came into view. Allen winced as he felt the stitch in his side throb.

'_Dammit!' _He thought, as he was forced to slow, '_Just when I was winning!'_

Seeing his chance, Lavi put on a burst of speed and jogged past Allen, then up over the top of the hill. By the time Allen got up there, Lavi was sitting against the boulder, panting.

'G-Good-race-Allen.' He puffed. Allen nodded and put his hands on his knees as he doubled over, panting. He should have been able to go further then that, but because of everything that had been happening lately he hadn't had found the time to train properly. Exhausted, he stumbled over to Lavi and sat next to him. They stared out over the town, backs against the big rock. Allen sighed.

'Well, guess you can call me Beansprout now.'

'Yup. And don't forget the kiss!'

A dark aura of misery suddenly surrounded Allen, who groaned in agony and leant his head on his knees. Lavi chuckled and patted his back.

'Don't worry 'bout it. I won't ask you for it till tomorrow. I don't want to be too tired to enjoy it.'

'Lavi...' Allen suddenly looked up curiously, 'You said you liked me. Correct?'

'Correct.'

'And that you want to kiss me.'

'Yes I do.'

Allen raised his eyebrow.

'Why?'

'Why do I like you?' Lavi blinked. He scratched his head thoughtfully. 'Hm... Why do I like you... Honestly I'm not sure.'

Allen sweatdropped. Lavi continued.

'But I guess not many people know why they feel a certain way 'bout people. For example, say a woman gave birth to a baby. People say that women love their babies because they're their babies, but say this particular woman gave the baby up for adoption, and then they met ten years later without knowing who the other was. If the mother loved her baby simply because it was her baby, then she would immediately love the child despite it being a stranger. Yes, love, crushes and all that... No real way to explain why someone feels for someone is there?'

'I guess not...' Allen shrugged, 'But still, you aren't... Grossed out by my arm or anything?'

'Nah. Anyway, must be gettin' near lunch, wanna head back?'

Allen nodded, and on cue his stomach made a loud complaint. Lavi chuckled and patted his friend's head.

--

After dinner that night, Allen lay down on his bed and gazed up at the ceiling, unable to close his eyes. Timcanpy unfurled himself from the desk and flew over to the bed and rested on Allen's shoulder, and tapped him as though asking why he couldn't sleep.

'Hey Tim...' Allen sighed. 'Lavi and I made a deal today, and now I have to kiss him tomorrow. I'm in trouble aren't I?'

Timcanpy nodded, and Allen sighed in exasperation. He rolled onto his side. Lavi had said he didn't find his arm gross...

'Oh god!' Allen sat up as he felt a blush spread across his cheeks, sending the golem on his shoulder flying, 'I am _**NOT**_ falling for him! Goodnight Timcanpy!'

Allen laid back down and tried to banish all thoughts of Lavi from his mind. If Timcanpy had eyes, he would have rolled them.

--

The next day, Allen was cornered by Lavi in the cafeteria.

'Today's the day, Beansprout.' Lavi grinned at the blushing Allen, 'Shall we go somewhere private?'

'Do we have to?' Allen groaned, growing redder by the second.

'Hey, we made a deal. Now we can either do it where no one will see, or right here in front of the entire headquarters.'

'Mn...' Allen made an agonized noise. Lavi grinned, grabbed his hand and led him from the cafeteria. They walked down a hall, and then up a flight of stairs up to the floor the bedrooms were. Lavi led the younger boy along until they came to the Bookman's room. They went in and shut the door behind them.

'No one better have seen us go in...' Allen sighed, his cheeks a lovely shade of pink.

'Don't worry,' Lavi shrugged, 'We didn't see anyone so I'm sure it's fine. Anyway, ready for that kiss?'

'Just hurry and get it over with please...'

Lavi grinned happily and came forward until he was right up close. Allen felt like his face was going to catch fire as Lavi put his face near his. The redhead put one arm around Allen's waist.

'Hey! I thought you said no groping!'

'You call this groping?! You're such a child, Allen.'

Allen pouted and stared at his feet. Lavi cupped his cheek and forced him to look up. Allen closed his eyes, trying to imagine this wasn't happening. Then, Lavi leant forward more, and their lips interlocked.

Fireworks exploded in the back of Allen's eyelids. His heart was racing like he'd done another run to the boulder the edge of town. After a few seconds, Lavi pulled away and Allen stared in surprise.

'How was it?' Lavi enquired.

'How the heck am I supposed to answer that?!'

'Allen, your face is red.'

'Please shut up.'

Lavi snorted in amusement, and Allen glared. He then went to the door and exited the room.

--

**Ok, end to the chapter. Fear not, there shall be another! Sorry this one lacked in quality.**

**REVEIW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own dgm.**

--

Allen paced back and fourth in his room impatiently. Timcanpy watched from the bedside table, sweat dropping.

'I don't get it!' Allen growled, 'I-It was just a kiss! A kiss is only when lips touch, right Tim?'

He stopped to look questioningly at Timcanpy. The golem shrugged his wings. Allen sighed and resumed pacing.

'Yes, that was it, his lips touched mine, and that was it. It wasn't like those long deep ones you see in movies, so why am I so worked up about it?'

He knew why. When Lavi had kissed him, he'd felt… Good. And when he'd pulled away, Allen had felt disappointed at the sudden loss. And now...

'Oh, I know!' Allen suddenly stopped and punched his palm, 'I'm just worked up _because_ I kissed someone! The same thing happened to me with Road, and the feelings went away instantly! They're just lingering now cos Lavi is my friend. That sounds possible... Right?'

Again, Timcanpy shrugged, as though asking "What are you asking me for? I'm a freakin' golem!" Allen sighed and ran his fingers through his hair stressfully. At that moment, his stomach growled. He went to the door and left for lunch.

--

'Hi Beansprout-Chan!'

Allen cried out in surprise and fell off his seat onto the floor with shock. Lavi stared down at him with amusement and curiosity.

'L-Lavi!' Allen stuttered from the floor. Lavi grinned, and Allen felt a blush creep over his face.

'Sorry I scared ya,' The Bookman said happily as Allen got up.

'Hmn...' Allen made a weird noise in the back of his throat and started at his feet, not meeting Lavi's eyes. Suddenly, Lavi stared around.

'Hey, you hear that?'

'Hear what?'

'I dunno, it kinda sounds like a banging sound...'

'EEP!' Allen clutched the source of the banging, namely his heart, and turned away so Lavi couldn't see his reddening face. He could feel the redhead's gaze on his back.

'Um, Allen, you alright there?'

'I'm fine! Absolutely f-fine! Uh, I better go now!'

The shorter boy then took off as fast as he could out of the cafeteria, leaving his food half eaten. As he ran, e tried to think of a place to hide. There were lots of hiding places in the training floor, so he went towards it.

Once there, he hid behind a large pillar and sat on the ground, still holding his rapidly beating heart.

'Dammit, why am I being so irrational? I could have just gone to my room...'

He sighed and rested his head on his knees. Maybe the way he was feeling was a little more then just because he was kissed...

'Allen?'

'EEYAAA!' Allen stood up suddenly as he heard a voice in his ear. He stumbled back against the wall, panting and blushing heavily. Lavi was staring at him looking concerned.

'Um, Allen, listen...' The older teen scratched his head nervously, 'About the kiss and me confessing to you... I'm sorry if it's made you uncomfortable. We're still friends right?'

'U-uh yeah...'Allen nodded sheepishly, 'We are...'

'Cos it's not like I'm gonna kiss you again,' Lavi grinned seductively and started coming closer, 'You know... Unless you want me to.'

'W-what?!' Allen shrunk further against the wall. Lavi stopped and stared questioningly.

'Allen it's just a joke... Wait... _**DO**_ you want me to kiss you again?'

Allen tried to protest, but when he opened his mouth to speak, his voice caught in his throat. All that came out was a stuttering squeak. Lavi chuckled.

'Heh, you're so cute when you're confused.'

Allen didn't think it was possible, but his blush actually deepened.

'I don't want you to kiss me again!' He cried angrily, finding his voice, 'Why would I when I don't like you that way?'

'Exactly,' Lavi poked the younger in the chest. 'You only want to kiss people that you like... Unless you're a slut or a stripper... Which if you think about it is kind of the same thing... Anyway, do you like me?'

'I already said, not in that way!'

'Do you want to kiss me?'

'N-no!'

'Why'd you just stutter?'

'Because I did!'

'What ever...' Lavi giggled and ruffled Allen's hair, 'I'll leave to it then. I'll be in the cafeteria if you need me...'

He smiled cheerily and left. Allen glared at him as he left.

'_I don't like him!' _he assured himself, '_But then... Why do I want to kiss him? I'm not a prostitute or a slut... Damn that Lavi, now I'm really confused...'_

_--_

Allen was back in his room, yet again pacing, trying to think. At this point Timcanpy was sick of him doing that, and was flying around, wanting to be let out of the room. Unfortunately for the golem, Allen didn't notice.

'Damn, I'm pretty sure I don't like him... But then why do I feel like this? Maybe I do like him a little... Ah! But I can't! He's my best friend! It would be too weird! But Lavi says he likes me, and he doesn't seem to find it weird... Am I over-reacting...? I've never really been liked before... Maybe it's worth seeing into... What do you think, Tim?'

Timcanpy glared at Allen as though to say "I think I'm gonna bite your ear off if you don't open that door and let me out." Allen sweatdropped and opened the door, and Tim flew out. Allen shivered and shut it. Timcanpy couldn't speak or have facial expressions, but for some reason Allen could understand what he wanted to say sometimes. He guessed it was something to do with Tim holding the song, but he wasn't going to get into that now, he didn't want two brain-frying problems at once.

'Ok,' He clenched his fists after several minutes of careful consideration, 'I'm gonna find out if I like Lavi once and for all.'

--

Lavi sat in the cafeteria next to Kanda, annoying him. Kanda hadn't cracked yet, but by the amount of anger veins popping in his head, he was getting close.

'...And your hair is so pretty!' Lavi grabbed his ponytail and rubbed it against his face, 'What shampoo do you use?'

'BAKA USAGI!' Kanda was on his feet, and in a flash mugen was at Lavi's throat, 'Don't touch me again!'

'Aw, but Yu-'

'AND DON'T CALL ME YU!'

'Oi! Lavi!'

Kanda and Lavi looked up to see Allen striding towards them purposefully, a determined look on his face. He stopped in front of the redhead, arms folded.

'Che,' Kanda made an annoyed noise, 'What do you want, Sprout? We're busy here.'

'Shut up Kanda, I need to say something to Lavi.'

'Oh?' Lavi smiled, 'What is it?'

Allen stood on his toes, grabbed Lavi's collar with both hands and smashed their lips together with a strong yank. Lavi's eyes widened in surprise. Kanda raised his eyebrow curiously, and many people near them stopped and stared. Then, after a second, Allen pulled away. Lavi cleared his voice.

'Ahem... Well said...'

'Great,' Allen sighed in exasperation, 'I guess that means I like you. I wasn't planning on kissing you but then...'

He gestured helplessly, his face red. There was a mischievous twinkle in Lavi's eye that Allen didn't like the look of, and the redhead grabbed the shorter's hand, and the two ran from the cafeteria, no doubt going some place private. Kanda, plus the rest of the Black order, stared after them in surprise and confusion, before going back to what they were doing a few minutes ago. Kanda che'd and re-sheathed his sword.

'Idiots...'

--

**A rather sucky end to the story. Sorry guys...**

**REVEIW!**


End file.
